Harry vs the Apples
by TheGirlWithGlasses15
Summary: 'It was a well known fact to all the students and teachers of Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy had a somewhat unhealthy obsession with apples.' Harry has had enough and decides to take matters into his own hands.


**Hello to you! Welcome to my second Drarry drabble. If you've come here from reading **_**Two Moons**_**, never fear, I am still writing that. If you've just come across my writing, well, hello to you, I'm Sophie, it's nice to meet you. **

**I decided to write this after watching the latest episode of **_**Doctor Who**_**, crying my eyes out after Amy and Rory left, and needing to cheer myself up. I wrote this in the space of about two hours (more or less) so forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I cannot be bothered to go back and check! **

**I hope you enjoy this, and if you're new to my writing, go and read my other Drarry fics, one is even multi-chaptered. Wahey!**

**Oh, one last thing-this has an established Draco/Harry relationship (both males, clearly), so if you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, please read, enjoy and review! I do love getting reviews. **

It was a well known fact to all the students and teachers of Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy had a somewhat unhealthy obsession with apples. Everyday, without fail, whether he was at breakfast, lunch, dinner, walking to class, in class, walking back from class, studying in the library, spending time with friends or on dates with his beloved boyfriend, he would always have an apple to hand and could be observed biting into them with vigour.

The aforementioned beloved boyfriend, one individual named Harry Potter, was getting more and more pissed off as the days went on. He loved Draco, really he did, but the apples were getting on his last nerve. One, their kisses tasted of apples. Harry normally wouldn't have minded, but Draco only ever ate green apples, and the taste was sharp and bitter. Two, Draco probably spent more time eating apples then he did spending time with Harry. Harry did not appreciate feeling inferior to a piece of fruit. Three, because everyone else had also picked up of Draco's apparent apple fetish, and took great joy in tormenting Harry with it. Ron was the worst offender, and sometimes Harry wished that Ron could go back to the bumbling, confused and awkward manner he had when he first learnt of Harry and Draco's relationship.

...

Harry was currently sitting with his dinner in front of him, trying to force himself to calm down and eat. It was difficult with Ron and Ginny sitting opposite him and giggling like little girls. Harry knew why. He had purposely sat facing the wall, rather than facing the Slytherin table, where he usually sat. Harry and Draco had taken to sitting in the centre of their respective tables facing one another. Harry had switched seats with Ron recently, unable to bear watching his boyfriend devour apples, day after day. Hermione had a hand placed on Harry's shoulder to placate him, and was sending a glare at Ron. Harry was glad that he had at least one person on his side.

"He's doing it again, isn't he?" Harry grumbled.

"Yep," Ron said, gleefully.

Ginny was transfixed at the sight in front of her. Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Oi, that's my boyfriend you're ogling," he said.

Ginny grinned apologetically. "Sorry. It's just the way he's eating that apple...it's mesmerising. He must be a _fantastic _kisser."

Ron choked on his mouthful of food.

"I really didn't need to hear that," he said.

"What? Kissing is nothing to be embarrassed about. I could have said something a lot worse. Eh, Harry?" Ginny said, with a wink at Harry at the end.

Harry turned scarlet. "Shut up, Ginny."

Luckily, Ginny relented with her teasing and went back to staring at Draco.

"I don't see what your problem is Harry. I would be happy to watch him eat that apple all day."

"My problem, is that he seems happier eating that apple than he does when we're together! Does that mean that I'm a horrible boyfriend? It does, doesn't it!" Harry panicked.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, mate, Draco still l-loves you," Ron said, trying to sound casual over his statement, as it was something he still wasn't quite used to yet.

Harry took a deep breath. "You think so?"

"Definitely," Ginny agreed, "you know the look he has on his face when he eats those apples?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he looks at you with ten times more love when he thinks no-one's watching."

Harry smiled. That would do, for now. He turned around and looked across the Hall. Draco was still eating the apple. He noticed Harry looking at him, and gave him a little smile in return.

...

Two weeks later, and the apples begun to taunt Harry again. He knew that Draco still loved him, and he loved him back, but these apples were threatening to tear him apart. At various intervals throughout the day Harry got the urge to go down to the kitchens and insist that they burn every last apple they had in there, and never serve them again. He never did of course, but he knew he needed to do something when he found himself asleep outside the kitchen, obviously having sleepwalked there.

After lunch, Harry and Draco both had a free period, and Harry was determined that the apple obsession would end after that. He had a plan. They were both lying under a tree, in a spot bathed by the sun, but where the tree offered a patch of shade, if the heat got too much. The spot overlooked the lake, where the surface sparkled under the sun's rays. It was the boy's favourite place on the grounds. They were both sitting next to each other, and Harry was gazing at Draco, marvelling at where the sun was glinting off of his white-blond hair and making it blindingly beautiful. His eyes were relaxed and happy and-

He was about to take a bite out of a green apple.

Harry snapped. The time for action was now. He had his wand held tight against his wrist, and he pretended to yawn, so he pointed his wand at the apple. He cast an _Expelliarmus_ wordlessly, and the apple shot out of Draco's hand. He gasped.

"I'll go and get it for you, don't worry!" Harry said, before tearing off down the hill after the rolling apple. He caught it, and quickly cast a charm on it, and grinned to himself as he presented it to Draco.

"All good, and I cast a couple of cleaning charms on it to make sure it wasn't dirty," he said, smiling as angelically as he could.

Draco took the apple back. "Honestly, you Gryffindors, chivalrous until your last breath."

Harry smiled. "Yes. Of course."

Draco started to eat the apple. As always, he did it tantalisingly slowly, only eating tiny pieces, and finishing one side at a time. After a while, Harry broke the silence.

"Hey Draco, what do you think the worst thing to find in your apple would be?"

Draco blinked a couple of times.

"What do you mean?"

"Just wondering what you thought,"

"Well, I would say a live creature of course. Maybe some kind of insect. A maggot, for example. That would put me off apples for life!" Draco said, laughing to himself.

Harry grinned. "_Really?_"

Draco shot him an amused look and went back to eating. He was nearing the centre of the apple now.

"You know, I think there's something worse than finding a maggot in your apple," Harry said, casually.

"And what's that?" Draco began to ask, when suddenly he let out an almighty shriek and threw the apple to the ground. He jumped up in panic, and started to quickly cast cleaning charms on his tongue.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, throwing his arms around the hysterical boy.

"There's-there was-something in my apple! Look!"

Harry dutifully knelt down and looked at the apple.

"_Half a maggot,_" he said, "that's definitely worse."

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Draco panicked, and ran back to the castle.

Harry stayed where he was for a minute. He smirked to himself. His plan had worked perfectly. He picked up the apple along with the maggot half he had conjured (he wasn't so cruel as to actually make Draco eat half of the maggot) and hurled it into the Black Lake. Finally, the apples would taunt him no more, and he would have Draco all to himself again.

He smiled at the thought, and then went to go and help his quite possibly scarred for life boyfriend. On his way, he couldn't help but think that maybe the Sorting Hat had been right all this time. He would have done _very _well in Slytherin.

**Not bad for two hours work, eh? Leave me a review and I'll send you cookies! (virtually, of course) Toodles!**


End file.
